


Code Names

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Meant To Be, code names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Catra gives the group code names for a mission, but nothing is ever easy with her, is it?Catra/Adora, Bow/Glimmer, Perfuma/ScorpiaI wrote this for fun, so I hope you like it!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203





	Code Names

"Right!" Catra slammed her hand onto the table, drawing the attention of those in attendance.

"We all know how dire these circumstances are, so let's not bother going into it!"

Adora nodded, crossing her arms as Catra's tail wrapped around her leg, squeezing affectionately.

"Yup, hit us with it!"

Catra nodded at Bow, pointing at the centre of the map.

"Yes, this is our target. To get in? We will hack their comms, which is almost done, thanks to Entrapta."

"Don't mention it, Catra!"

The purple princess' reply was muffled, as she was already shoulder deep in Emily, trying to fix her sparking wires.

"So we will require code names to get through-"

"Oh! Nicknames? I'm brilliant at those, Wildcat! Let me-?"

"No!" Catra snapped, Melog rumbled in response, rubbing against her leg. She sighed, gripping their mane for comfort, and stilled her anger.

"Sorry- no, thank you, Scorpia. I already have them planned."

Adora's hand rested on her lower back, and Catra felt the same comfort as always from her friend-

Wait, girlfriend. Huh, still hard to believe it's real…

She shook her head when Glimmer spoke up.

"What're the code names?"

The Queen seemed a little unsure, and Catra didn't blame her, she was known for being a bit of a dick. She grinned, and pulled a small piece of paper from her jacket.

"Thank you for asking! I got them right here…"

The paper was small, but the way Catra held it gave Adora a feeling of fear and… Exhilaration? Something that made her blush, anyway.

Huh, maybe I should think about that later at some point...

"We won't need all of us, so; Perfuma, Frosta, Mermista, SeaHawk- urgh, anyone not on this list. I can't… man,"

She gives Adora an amused side eye.

"You have so many friends."

Adora hugged around her waist and kissed her jaw.

"We do."

There is a lul, until someone coughs, separating their locked gaze. It was Mermista, sighing in her exaggerated way.

"Ermmmmm, that's sweet an all but, mass murder?"

"Ah! Right, of course… erm, go ahead, Catra!"

The woman fought off her grin at her girlfriend's cuteness and cleared her throat.

"So, I shall be called: Eagle One."

They all nod, happy enough with the nickname.

"Yeah? Cool, She Ra? Her name is: Been There, Done That."

Adora is nodding.

"Okay fair- wait."

Before Adora can get too embarrassed, ignoring how red the blonde and most of the others were, Catra hurries to her next one.

"Of course we will need Adora separately, so your code name is: Currently Doing That."

"I feel like she's doing this to make us uncomfortable…"

Bow nodded, holding Glimmer's hand.

"Yup, definitely." He whispered back.

Adora was now almost out of commission, feeling the eyes of everyone on her.

"Anyway, Scorpia-"

"She asked for it, okay! I'm not gonna deny her something she wants like that! I'm no monster! She's too cute! And we were- well- it's none of your business!"

There's a silence, and Adora sits down heavily in her chair. Catra's tail smacked her head, and she glared at the amused, yet incredibly awkward, eyes from her friends.

"I got too open again, didn't I?"

"Yes, but we'll come back to that…"

The tail caresses her chin, and Adora smiles at the tenderness.

"Scorpia, you're: It Happened Once in a Dream."

"It what?!"

The three voices of Adora, Scorpia and, to a few people's surprise, Perfuma, spoke over each other.

"I can't control my unconsciousness! Anyway, Bow!"

Bow held Glimmer's hand tighter, fear crippling his heart at the heavy stare he's getting from Adora.

"If I Had to Pick a Dude."

He seemed to deflate, relief flooding him.

"That's not so-"

If the look he got from Glimmer stopped him in his tracks, the heavy stare from Adora would've derailed and destroyed him.

Catra, firmly satisfied with her mischief, gave Glimmer a long, hard look.

"And your Majesty?"

The tension could be cut with a knife, the two mismatched reluctant friends waiting for the other to finally break.

Adora was looking between the two, so unused to jealousy that she was sure one last bout of it would kill her off.

Catra gave in first, too ready to finish her fun, than care about beating the Queen in a stare off again.

".... Eagle Two."

"Oh thank God."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think~


End file.
